Sueños de Sumisión
by Harukawarrior
Summary: Un encuentro ardiente en uno de los Baños de Mugen G. H&M. Advertencia, es un lemon candente.


Hola fieles lectores. Aquí está otra entrega mas de los one shots de LUST, LOVE & LIFE.

Y para los que leen la serie historias de una boda, tranquilos, el 4to capitulo está en camino ;)

El origen de esta historia es que un amigo mío me dijo que seria bueno leer un lemon escrito por mi…así que la idea se me quedó ahí…dando vueltas y en una tarde de febrero, mientras estudiaba sentí el llamado de escribir. Y bueno, para este tipo de historias el llamado es especial!

Asi que, ADVERTENCIAS, este es un lemon, o sea, hay una descripción explicita de dos mujeres hermosas teniendo relaciones sexuales. Así que si eres menor de edad o no te gusta leer este tipo de cosas, Bye, Bye.

Las chicas, de Naoko, la trama, mía (sip, mi mente es bien extraña)

Espero que la disfruten!

Battle On!

Haruka Warrior

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SUEÑOS DE SUMISIÓN

Ambas se miraron. El espacio era pequeño, había gente que entraba y salía, pero la necesidad era demasiado grande. Y claro esta, el peligro era inminente pero a la vez excitante. Y es que se encontraban en uno de los baños del Mugen Gauken.

Estaban metidas en uno de los servicios. Haruka contra la pared, y Michiru en frente con todo su voluptuoso cuerpo pegado contra el de ella.

Haruka podía sentir los senos de Michiru presionados contra su cuerpo, las manos de su ninfa recorrían su espalda y uno de sus muslos lo presionaba contra su entrepierna.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Haruka, un calor incontrolable comenzó a nacer dentro de ella y aumentaba sin control.

Michiru presionó más su cuerpo y pasó su lengua por el cuello de Haruka. Subiendo lentamente desde la clavícula, delineando el cuello hasta atrapar el lóbulo de la oreja entre sus labios, comenzó a morderlo suavemente, jugar con él con su lengua; mientras sus manos comenzaron a desabotonar la camisa de su amante.

No había tiempo para paciencia, ni para delicadezas; la senshi de neptuno rápidamente desabotonó la camisa y metió su mano debajo del sport bra de Haruka, sintiendo la suavidad de su senos mientras presionaba entre sus dedos los pezones que se encontraba totalmente erectos.

Con su otra, mano comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de la senshi de Urano. Quitó con furia la correa, abrió el botón, luego el zipper e introdujo su mano. Haruka se mordió los labios, pero aún así no puedo evitar que un gemido se escapara de sus labios.

Ese sonido era todo lo que Michiru necesitaba para continuar.

Al introducir su mano en el sexo de Haruka, sintió que estaba toda mojada, con dos dedos aparto gentilmente los labios, e introdujo un dedo para llenarse de su humedad y suavidad.

La apuesta rubia se mordió los labios nuevamente al sentir los dedos de Michiru presionando contra su clítoris.

Estaban tan mojada que Michiru aproveché rápidamente la oportunidad y con su dedo del medio comenzó a traza círculos en el clítoris, muy lentamente, mientras que con los otros dedos separaba los labios. Cada vez que lo hacia podía sentir como Haruka movía rítmicamente sus cadera al ritmo de sus movimientos.

Michiru comenzó a aumentar la velocidad. Los músculos de la rubia comenzaron a tensarse alrededor de la mano de su ninfa.

Haruka al sentir que no podía controlarse mas se dejó llevar.

Todos sus músculos sentían electricidad, sus boca se abría sin articular palabras, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cuerpo entero se entregaba al frenesí; una sensación incandescente recorría sus cuerpo mientras el orgasmo la tomaba completamente y la dejaba suspendida, con la mente completamente en blanco, solamente sintiendo como su respiración cesaba y su voz se manifestaba como un corto suspiro, y el nombre de su amada en un siseo incontrolable "Michiru".

Michiru se apoyo contra el cuerpo de Haruka, sin sacar su mano del pantalón, sintiendo las pulsaciones entre sus dedos. Apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de la rubia. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en escuchar los latidos del corazón de Haruka, escuchaba la respiración rápida y como poco a poco comenzó a disminuir.

Haruka tenía su cabeza apoyada contra la pared, sintiéndole el peso de Michiru contra su cuerpo. Sus ojos se abrieron con pereza, dejándolos entreabiertos. Se quedó así un rato, esperando que su corazón y su respiración se calmaran. Movió su cabeza a un lado y se concentró en los sonidos que venían de afuera.

No había nadie mas dentro de ese baño.

Haruka bajó su cabeza para oler los cabellos de Michiru. Respiró profundamente, impregnandose por su perfume.

Michiru, dándose cuenta que su rubia se había calmado, subió su mirada para encontrar un par de ojos verdes que la miraban.

"Te amo Michiru..y.."- Fue silenciada por unos labios carnosos que la besaban con furia y una pasión desbordante.

Michiru sacó su mano del pantalón de Haruka y tomó la corbata que estaba en el piso, soltó el nudo, y amarró las muñecas de la rubia.

"Pero..pero…¿Qué?..¿Michiru, qué haces?. La nifa no le prestó atención, y le bajó la camisa y le quitó el sport bra, exponiendo los senos de la senshi de los cielos.

"No te muevas"- dijo en forma de comando la senshi de cabellos aguamarina.

Haruka estaba atónita, y se disponía a reclamarle a su amante pero de una vez se encontró con el azul ardiente de los ojos de Michiru, un azul salvaje, indómito, voráz y dominante.

Michiru se acercó mas, quedando a solo milímetros del rostro de Haruka. Sus ojos nunca abandonando los de la rubia.

"Has sido una mala chica, ¿crees que las cosas se acaban cuando tu quieres?"- dijo Michiru mientras rozaba uno de sus dedos contra los senos de Haruka.

"Yo…" intentó decir Haruka

"Shhhhhhhhh"-La silenció Michiru, colocándole uno de sus delicados dedos de violinista en los labios. "No hables, y solo obedece."

Se acercó al oído de Haruka y le susurró "Voy a hacer que tengas tantos orgasmos que no puedas salir caminando de este lugar". La miró una última vez a los ojos para entonces comenzar a besarle el pecho e ir tazando un camino de besos mientras descendía.

Haruka tragó en seco, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el placer

Pero de repente sintió que alguien le tocaba su hombro.

"Tenou….Tenou…¡Tenou, Levántate!"

"Pero que…¿eh?" Murmuró Haruka.

"La clase ya terminó, y tu sigues ahí durmiendo. Creo que el profesor se dio cuenta que prefieres andar soñando que prestarle atención a sus clases de Biología" le dijo un compañero de clases.

Haruka se incorporó en la silla, sintiendo un puntazo en la espalda. '¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?'. Colocó sus manos en la espalda para estirarse, dejando escapar un corto suspiro. Se levantó de la silla , tomo su maletín que se encontraba en el piso y colocó sobre su pupitre.

Se estiró una vez más y se frotó un poco los ojos, todavía no podía enfocar la mirada. Aún se sentía confusa, sobre todo después de aquel sueño. '¡Y que sueño!, pensó. De una vez recordó que estaba en el salón de clases, dando una asignatura que compartía con Michiru. Miró hacia el frente a la banca donde se sentaba la senshi de Neptuno, pero no la encontró.

El compañero que la había despertado la miró y le dijo "Creo que se fue al baño"

"¿nani?" – Haruka lo miró con curiosidad.

No entendiendo cual era la sorpresa de su compañera, el chico le responde "Tu sabes, EL BAÑO, donde todas las chicas van después de cada clase a retocarse y esas cosas".

Haruka se puso roja como un tomate; a su mente regresaron las imágenes del sueño vívido que había tenido hace solo unos cuantos minutos atrás.

"Si….bueno…yo también tengo que ir al…bañooo, así que…adiós"- Balbuceó la apuesta rubia a su compañero, tomó su maletín y caminó hacia la puerta con paso apurado, dejando al chico solo en el salón de clases.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros y salió del salón murmurando algo sobre cualeselyonosequedelaschicasenelbaño, 'Ni que fueran a tener sexo ahí'. Pensó. Se detuvo en seco, sacudió su cabeza. 'Naaaaa' y siguió su camino.

------------------------------------------------------------

¿Comentarios?


End file.
